


Speechless

by plumandfinch



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Patrick Turner at least has the decency to look sheepish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

Dr. Patrick Turner at least has the decency to look sheepish.

His wife stands across the kitchen with her hands uncharacteristically on her hips.

“Tomorrow?” she says in a dangerously light voice.

Patrick looks at his feet again, stifling the urge to flee. “Yes, love, I’m terribly sorry. I meant to tell you a week ago but with the flu outbreak…” He trails off under her gaze.

She sighs and he fidgets. “At least I got the children all set,” he finally offers, “Timothy is staying with Colin and Angela is going to Nonnatus.” He looks so desperately hopeful, so much like Timothy she has no choice but to smile.

“Oh, all right!” she concedes. “Tomorrow it is.“

He grins, relieved, and crosses the kitchen to kiss her. She gasps suddenly. “But what am I going to wear?”

___

Trixie has done wonders, Patrick thinks to himself as he watches Shelagh across the room. The vivacious nurse graciously answered Shelagh’s plea and the two went on a tear through the shops. His wife never needs any help being beautiful but tonight she sparkles. The doctors’ wives have her in their clutches and he is unsurprised to see her hold her own under their questions. Her triumph is complete when she shyly pulls the latest snap of Angela and Timothy out of her evening bag. The coos and exclamations make her the center of attention of the whole room and he can see her blush although she smiles at him when they trade glances.

He had been instructed that afternoon to collect her from Nonnatus. “Trixie thinks she can work better if she’s within reach of her own closet,” she had told him over the phone at lunch. So he arrives, unexpectedly nervous, in his good suit and he is standing in the hall, wishing he had brought flowers when Trixie flounces down the stairs.

“Good evening, Dr. Turner. She’ll be right down. I’m just down to cast my gaze on your attire to make sure you’re not clashing!”  
  
“Do I pass?”

She beams, “I think you’ll do just fine”

It is then he hears the clatter of heels on upstairs hallway and Shelagh appears at the top of the stairs. “Trixie, I’ve changed Angela and left her bottles in the bag next to her basket. I’m afraid Sister Evangelina snatched her up so I’m not sure you’ll get much of a chance to - Patrick? Is something the matter?” He realizes that his mouth has been open so he snaps it shut without comment. Her dress is a deep midnight blue and it cuts across her collarbone leaving the tops of her shoulders bare. It hugs her until her waist and then flares divinely, ensuring that she rustles softly when she walks. There are discreet jewels on her ears, she’s borrowed them from one of the girls he discovers later, and just a hint of more makeup than she usually wears. He is speechless.

___

After the party, they walk back to Nonnatus in the biting December air, holding hands. He stops her just short of the front door, in the shadows. They spend a breathless moment before he takes her face gently in his hands. “I just wanted to say, and I don’t think that I tell you enough, you look stunning tonight, Mrs. Turner.” She shivers, the combination of the cold and the thrill she feels when he looks at her that way. He kisses her again, devouring her and then they grin at each other like teenagers before making their way up the steps.


End file.
